Odcinek:Rise and Fall
Przez setki tysięcy lat Ziemią rządziła ludzkość. Ten czas nie był dla planety korzystny. Toczone były trwające od kilku do setek lat wojny,które zniszczyły ją doszczętnie. Tylko nielicznym ludziom udało się przeżyć i wejść do kapsuł ratunkowych. Te urządzenia, które były nazywane kapsułami nie tylko hibernowały ich ale też przybierały postać rasy panującej i uczyły ich języka. W ciągu tysięcy lat od powstania kapsuł większość została zniszczona lub odłączona od zasilania. Ci, którym udało się wyjść z kapsuły wychodzili za wcześnie i ginęli przez niedostatek powietrza lub przez panujące drapieżniki. Jednak jakiś człowiek przeżył. Udało mu się wyjść z jaskini, w której przebywał przez jakichś idiotów, którzy zniszczyli strop jaskini. Sami zginęli ale mu udało się z tego wyjść. Przez kilka godzin chodził prosto nawet nie wiedząc jak wygląda. Po prostu nie zwracał na to jakiejś szczególnej uwagi, chociaż wiedział, że chodzi na czterech nogach. W końcu dotarł do jakiegoś miasta (nie miasta a raczej wsi). Była noc gdy tam dotarł. Nikogo nie było na zewnątrz ale w oknach świeciły się światła. Podszedł do jakiegoś okna i zobaczył różne kolorowe kucyki, które miały skrzydła, rogi lub oba rodzaje. Jednak nie zdziwił go ten widok i zapukał w drzwi. Siedzące tam stworzenia wyraźnie się przestraszyły i większość ukryła się w kątach jednak klacz, która miała rogi i skrzydła podeszła i przestraszyła się i próbowała zamknąć drzwi, ale się to nie udawało, ponieważ zablokował jej drzwi nogą. Klacz podniosła jakiś przedmiot nawet go nie ruszając. Na tym pojawiła się fioletowa poświata. Rzuciła we mnie tym ale przedmiot nie trafił w niego. Złapał go i ta rzecz rozbiła się na jego kopycie. Kucyki patrzyły się na niego z przerażeniem ale on stał jak wryty. W końcu jednak wydał z siebie niewyraźny głos. -''Ludzie…''' ''- C-co? Jednak tajemniczy ogier nie odpowiedział jej. Wyszedł z przedsionka. W oczach coś mu zabłysnęło, jasna, czerwona iskra. Wszedł w cień drzew. Można było zobaczyć znaki pojawiające mu się na całym ciele. Nie przypominały języka tego świata, ani nawet wspólnej mowy ludzi. Wszystkie rośliny przy nim zaczęły płonąć. Światła we wszystkich oknach zapaliły się. Mieszkańcy tego miejsca patrzyli się ze strachem i zdziwieniem na to zdarzenie. Ogień w końcu zaczął gasnąć, jednak postać nadal nie wychodziła. Straż królewska podeszła ostrożnie aby zbadać miejsce. Po chwili całe miasto przeszył straszny, głośny dźwięk. Z uszu strażników wypłynęła krew. Z oczu zniknęły źrenice. Wszyscy z oddziału padli na ziemię. Można było usłyszeć krzyki i piski klaczy. Przed mieszkańcami ukazał się jeszcze straszniejszy widok. Ogier wyszedł. Miał na swoim ciele liczne ropiejące rany. Skóra przy tych ranach schodziła razem z sierścią. Na łbie wyrósł róg, który miał na sobie resztki skóry. Po obu stronach ciała wychodziły skrzydła z nowo wyrośniętą tkanką. Wiele kucyków padło na ziemię ze strachu i z obrzydzenia. Postać zaczęła wymawiać jakieś słowa w niezrozumiałym języku. Przyszli nowi strażnicy uzbrojeni we włócznie. - Złapać go! – krzyknął kapitan oddziału. Kuc padł na ziemię. Złapali go, ogłuszać nawet nie musieli, spał jak zabity. Zaczęli go taszczyć do powozu, wrzucili go tam. Powóz ruszył. Po kilku godzinach dotarli do zamku. Podnieśli go magią i ruszyli do księżniczki. Wnieśli go na salę, w której przebywały władczynie. Księżniczka Celestia skinęła na strażników i na dworzan. Wszyscy bez słowa wyszli. Ogier obudził się i popatrzył na salę, w której przebywał. Zobaczył potem ją i jej siostrę. Luna podeszła do niego i z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na niego. - Siostro… kim on jest? - Nie wiem siostro. Jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Mówił coś ale nie od siebie. Pobieranie zakończone, proszę wyłączyć tryb pobierania. Tryb pobierania wyłączony.'' Luna wciąż przyglądała się mu a on jej. Wstał on jednak i poszedł na środek Sali. Celestia zrobiła tak samo. - Jak masz na imię młodzieńcze? - Caligo Videre Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki Kategoria:Scenariusze